


Farewell

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, None of this is happy, Platonic Relationships, Trans Character, all angst, no fluff here, seriously this is 100 percent angst, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: He didn’t know where it went wrong.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> lil drabble i wrote over on tumblr.com bc i saw a conversation between geoff and jack and i live in angst

He didn’t know where it went wrong.

Geoff always did his best to protect his crew- to protect his family.

  
It was just a stupid heist. It should have been an easy job. Everyone should have left that bank completely safe.

Geoff will never forget watching that bullet tear through Jeremy’s skull. It seemed to happen in slow motion; Geoff turned to look at the lad, who was getting the money from the bank teller, when suddenly his brains were splattered against the glass window in front of him. His body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Ryan put bullets into the cop that shot him before anyone could even begin to react.

Then Michael and Gavin were taken out. They all ran out frantically, doing their best to avoid gunfire. Their getaway vehicles were motorcycles; Geoff on one, Michael and Gavin on another, and Ryan on the last.

Jeremy should have been with him.

They sped off to the checkpoint, where Jack would be waiting for them. As they were driving, Geoff turned to check on those behind him, and was horrified to watch as Michael and Gavin’s tire was shot. Their bike crashed, and they laid motionless on the ground.

Both Ryan and Geoff stopped and went to help the two lads. Gavin was already gone, but Michael still had a chance if they were quick enough.

“Take Michael, and get him to safety. You, him, and Jack take care, alright?”

“Don’t talk like this is goodbye.” Geoff responded. Ryan pulled him into a quick but firm hug.

“I’m sorry, Geoff. I’ll see you soon.” He muttered. “Now leave, before you both get shot.”

Geoff shouldn’t have left Ryan there to fend off the police all alone, but he had to get Michael to safety. He  _had_ ; to. He heard Ryan’s mini-gun and explosions as he drove away.

The rest of the drive was quick and quiet, and Geoff wanted nothing more than to break down. He had lost so much in such a short amount of time. He couldn’t help the tears that began falling as he drove, and of course, he crashed his bike.

He had a broken leg, for sure, but he was alive. The same couldn’t be said for Michael, who was so lifeless on the ground. Geoff crashing had been too much for his already weak body to handle.

“Geoff?” He heard from his intercom.

_Jack_

“I’m here, Jack.” He said quietly. He could hear sirens in the distance. They were getting closer.

“I’m still flying; they have police copters after me. I think one has a missile gun.” Jack told him. She sounded so defeated.

“I crashed my bike and broke my leg, and I can hear the police sirens coming toward me.”

“Where is everyone else? Are they safe?” She sounded so hopeful. Geoff didn’t know if he could ruin it for her.

“They… they all made it to a safe house. They all won’t be hurt anymore.” Geoff’s voice trembled. He felt the tears falling down his face.

“Was it painless for them, at least?” She asked, her own voice showing her grief. The sirens were close to Geoff now. The police would find him any minute.

“Yeah. It was.”

“Geoff, thank you for believing in me.” Jack said suddenly. Geoff could hear bullets being fired.

“I love you with all my heart.” Geoff told her quietly, tears streaming down his face.

“I love you too, Geoff.”

“It’s been an absolute pleasure to work with you.” Geoff said honestly.

“Thank you very much. You’re my brother, Geoff. I-” There was a loud noise as Jack was cut off. Her radio went out. She was gone too.

They were all gone. All taken by Death’s cruel hand.

The only silver lining is that She would be coming for Geoff very soon, as he saw the first police officer come toward him.


End file.
